


Through Grandma's Eyes

by LightningPriestess



Series: KnB One Shots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Multi, Protective Generation of Miracles, Seirin High (Freeform), fem Kuroko, grandma's pov, kuroko hiroki, kuroko mio, midorima aiko, midorima akihiko, midorima jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: Kuroko Natsumi, the proud grandmother of one Kuroko Tetsumi, loved her granddaughter so much. So much so that she'll always be there for her; even if Tetsumi's mother won't be. She raised two children, she can do this - no matter her age.





	Through Grandma's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> KnB still isn't mine. Kuroko is the only genderbent character here (for this fic).
> 
> Though, if I did own KnB we'd definitely would see more of Kuroko's family. 
> 
> Guys, please let me know if you like my new fics - need to know if I need to change things, you know?

Kuroko Natsumi knew she was an old woman, she also knew that she should be resting; spending her later years in peace. Yet, her grandbaby needed her more than she needed to be left alone. 

When Natsumi was 25 years old, she fell pregnant out of wedlock. In fact, Natsumi had never married and she had never wanted to. The problem was that many of the men her parents had thrown into her path had long since decided (before even meeting her) that she was a fragile, little doll who needed to be protected. She could have learnt to live with that, if not for the fact that they decided this meant she needed orders to get through everyday life. 

She did not need to be told how to live her life. She'd had enough of that from her unnecessarily strict father and her domineering mother. 

So when she'd been placed in front of all these men at the age of 17 and told to choose one to be her husband, to become the head of HER family; she'd told them the truth. They could all take a hike because she would NOT be a possession for them. They hadn't liked it and her mother had been beyond furious, but for the first time in her life, she'd seen approval in her father's eyes and knew that she had put it there. Later that day, he'd taken her aside and told her he was proud of her, he was happy she'd finally decided to take hold of her life instead of letting her mother command her. Then he'd begun teaching her, teaching her how to be the head of the Kuroko family and how to excel. He'd also taught her that men would do anything for a woman so long as she batted her pretty, little eyelashes and played on his ego and she'd taken that to heart. Her father would know best after all. 

While her mother had continued to try to marry her off, Natsumi hadn't cared. She had her father at her side and her family reputation at her back, so no one protested to a woman becoming the head of the Kuroko clan. And for that she was thankful. 

However, she'd found herself lonely. Not for companionship, because she had dozens of friends and a string of loyal lovers; who, like she, wanted nothing more than sex. But she found herself longing for a child. So she had approached a long time, childhood friend of hers named Midorima Akihiko and discussed the matter. Akihiko was the younger brother of the Midorima clan head, Akihiro, and he'd never married. In fact, Akihiko didn't intend to marry. He was a biologist and fully intended to dedicate his life to his career. So they had come to an agreement, the two would become lovers until she became pregnant, then they'd return to just friends and be parents to their child, but they would tell their child the truth when they were old enough to understand. 

11 months later, Natsumi and Akihiko (as well as their respective clans) welcomed their son Kuroko Hiroki into the world. He was born with Natsumi's pale blue hair but with Akihiko's gleaming, emerald eyes. His fair skin tone was a few shades darker than his mothers, yet lighter somewhat than his fathers. And as promised, they always told Hiroki how he'd come to be and why it had happened. However, it wasn't until he was about 15 years old that he finally understood what it meant. And while he understood, Hiroki always wished for love; to say he'd met the one chosen for him by the Fates. 

When Hiroki was at school, he was an intelligent, diligent pupil who excelled at History, whether it be Japanese history or Western. However, Natsumi knew that the only reason he excelled was because he loved it so much. This belief of hers was further proven as truth when he decided to attend Osaka University in which he received a Master's degree in Ancient Japanese History. Through the university, he retained a job after graduating as a guest lecturer in other universities all around the world. 

Hiroki spent long periods of time, namely months, out of Japan meaning she rarely got to see her son. But, thankfully, he kept in contact with both herself and his father, Akihiko. They both weren't too surprised when he returned home at 27 years old with a 26 year old Japanese woman with him. Hiroki had introduced her as his fiancée, Mio, whose family had lived in Europe for three generations yet retained their Japanese features through marriages to allied clans. Adachi Mio was a petite, brown haired beauty with gentle hazel eyes. However, both Akihiko and Natsumi saw what really simmered beneath the surface. Around Hiroki, Mio was a gentle, compassionate woman and yet the moment his back was turned, she was a vicious and cold-hearted bitch. 

Natsumi didn't want her son to marry the girl, but he was in love, and who was she to interfere with matters of the heart? 

It wasn't until years later that Natsumi would come to regret staying silent. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Natsumi's son turned 30, he married his spiteful, little fiancee and she was pregnant within the year. Akihiko had been just as happy as she when he'd found out he was going to be a grandfather, but Mio had been quite sour ever since learning of it. 

Natsumi had wanted to smack the vain woman when she'd heard Mio complaining about gaining weight; that it was ruining her figure. How dare she? But Hiroki had been happy to become a father so again, she'd held her tongue. 

7 and a half months after Hiroki had married Mio, their daughter was born. She was a tiny, little thing due to being a month and a half early with slightly underdeveloped lungs. But she'd been a fighter from the start. 

Upon entering the delivery room, Natsumi had been greeted with the sight of the Snob (as she and Akihiko secretly referred to Mio) sulking on the bed due to a lack of attention, with her son sat on a chair beside the bed. And resting beside her son in a tiny, clear crib was her granddaughter with a small tuft of pale, blue hair and a little diaper on. 

Hiroki looked up with a smile and watery eyes, "The doctors said she has to stay in there for a few weeks until she's strong enough, but so far it looks all good."

"That's great, Hiroki! She's so beautiful!" Akihiko beamed, as he leaned down to peer into the protected crib. 

Hiroki laughed softly, "She is, isn't she? She's perfect, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." 

Natsumi smiled fondly, "She looks just like you did when you were born. Do you remember, Hiko?" 

"Of course I do!" He snorted before smiling at Hiroki, "Have you decided on a name yet?" 

Hiroki sighed, glancing at the still form of his sulking wife on the bed before nodding at us, "Yes, Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi."

Natsumi smiled warmly, "That's a brilliant name, Hiroki. What does it mean?"

"Beautiful Steel or Beautiful Iron. Hopefully that means she'll have a spine of steel like you, kaa-chan!" Hiroki laughed. 

Akihiko beamed, "I love it! I'll have to call Akihiro, I think his son had a child a few months ago." 

"Ah, you mean cousin Jin had a child too? I hadn't realised that Aiko was pregnant - I should probably visit them more often." Hiroki said, guiltily. 

Natsumi smiled, "They can meet when little Tetsumi is a little stronger, don't worry about it."

Akihiko nodded in agreement, "I'll let them know when I call later."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi watched with a small smile as little Tetsumi-chan, now 14 months old finally met her elder cousin, 18 month old Midorima Shintarou-kun. The two baby's were enamoured with one another, Shintarou-kun was entranced with his baby cousins tufts of powder blue curls while Tetsumi-chan kept trying to hold onto his seaweed green locks. 

Shintarou-kun was quite the looker in the clothes his parents, Jin and Aiko, had put him in. He wore little blue jeans with a long sleeve green top and his tiny pair of glasses. Aiko had told us that Shintarou-kun's eye sight was pretty bad unless he were to have corrective surgery, but they didn't want to risk it until he was older, at which point Jin had said it may as well be up to Shintarou-kun, which Aiko agreed with. 

That's not to say of course that Tetsumi-chan wasn't adorable herself, because she was. She'd been brought to Natsumi's house by Mio and Hiroki wearing a ridiculous dress and hairspray but when Hiroki had dragged Mio out to run some errands, he'd handed his father a bag of clothes to change Tetsumi-chan into; and they suited her much more than that stupid dress. She now wore black, knee length shorts with a white jersey which read, 'TOU-CHAN'S HIME'. 

Jin sighed, "Why did none of us stop Hiroki from marrying her?" 

Aiko grunted, "Because we thought she'd mellow. She hasn't. Is she a good mother at least?" 

Akihiko snorted in contempt, "As if! She's too concerned with appearance. She's only interested in Tetsumi-chan when there are people around to see her being 'a good mother'."

Aiko scowled, "And Hiroki's going to England soon right? He's got a high paying job over there?" 

Natsumi nodded, "Yes, and I'll be looking after her."

Jin started, "What do you mean Aunt Natsu? What about Mio?" 

"She's got some job to do in France. I said she could stay with me so that she could be in her home country. Hiroki wasn't too sure at first but when Mio agreed, well...."

Aiko sighed, "Well, at least we can all look after her properly."

Jin and Akihiko nodded in agreement while Natsumi smiled, yes, they'd take good care of Tetsumi-chan. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tetsumi was seven years old, she'd run into Natsumi's house, her home, with a big smile on her face as she shouted she's seen the most amazing thing ever and she absolutely had to show her Oba-chan and Oji-chan! 

This was easily done as Akihiko had been visiting that day anyway, so they'd followed her down the road from their modest home to the street ball courts, were their precious Magomusume had pressed her little face, with its bright excited flush, up to the fence and watched the game with enchanted eyes.

And Akihiko and Natsumi had looked at each other with a smile and wordless agreement, it was about time for their Magomusume to make friends anyway. 

Thus began Tetsumi-chan's love for basketball. And it wasn't too long until she had pulled Shintarou-kun into it with her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin laughed as he walked towards his Aunt Natsu's house, with his son, Shintarou, holding one hand and his cousin's daughter, Tetsumi, holding the other. Tetsumi was babbling away that she'd met someone at the street ball court, named Shige-kun, who had seen her and asked her to play with him; so obviously he was the best person ever. While Shin-kun had a small smile as he quietly agreed with his beloved Tet-chan.

Jin understood why they were both so impressed with this boy, for some reason Tetsumi-chan had an incredibly low presence, which may have come from her mother or her family, and many people usually overlooked her. The only reason Jin, Aiko, Shin-kun, Aunt Natsu and Uncle Aki didn't was because they'd been with her all her life as it developed. 

.........

Jin smiled down at Tet-chan and Shin-kun, "So you made a new friend then? That's good."

Shin-kun smiled, "He's nice, Tou-chan." And Tet-chan nodded happily in agreement. 

.......

"Aunt Natsu, Uncle Aki. The kids made a new friend today."

Uncle Aki looked up from his research article curiously, even though he didn't work at the university anymore, he still reviewed the work of other biologists and had made quite a name for himself before he retired. 

"Oh, who was it?" Aunt Natsu asked. 

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, he saw Tet-chan sitting alone with Shin-kun and invited them both to play."

The two childhood friends smiled at each other pleased, "That's good. That's very good." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi and Akihiko were there for their Magomusume through everything and neither of them shied from anything. 

When Tetsumi-chan asks them about her parents, they tell her the truth. Her father worked in England to provide her with the best, which is the reason she only saw him during the months June-September and during the winter holiday (in England) of late December - early January. And when she asked specifically about her mother, Mio, they refuse to lie to her. They had no idea why Mio didn't come back to visit her daughter. But Tetsumi-chan smiles, and shrugs off her mother's neglect by telling them that she has Oba-chan and Oji-chan, Shin-kun and Shige-kun as well as Aunt Aiko and Uncle Jin so she doesn't particularly mind. 

When Tetsumi-chan reaches her last year of elementary school, Shige-kun moves away because his parents have been transferred. To help with this, they buy Tet-chan a laptop like Shige-kun's parents have for their son and help them make emails so they can stay in touch. Shin-kun is included in this, though he insists that it's not because he cares. (This makes Aiko laugh hysterically while Jin cries that it isn't fair; what happened to his beloved son who was always happy to tell his Tou-chan how much he loves him?) The kids make a promise to play each other on the basketball court one day, for old times sake. 

And when Tet-chan and Shin-kun have a sleep over the day before they start Teikou Middle School so that they can go to school together, Natsumi gets the laugh of a lifetime while Akihiko ran away from the kids when Shin-kun runs into the living room in a panic because 'Tet-chan is bleeding! Why is she bleeding? I didn't think that happened?! Is it a girl thing?!' Once Natsumi had managed to calm down and drag Akihiko from his hiding spot, she'd sent him to explain everything to Shin-kun while she'd explained everything to Tet-chan. 

Natsumi shouldn't laugh but oh my god, it had been hilarious!

........

Natsumi had smiled in delight when Shin-kun told her of how Tet-chan had been brought into the boys basketball club after training with one of the first year members, Aomine Daiki. Tet-chan had never wanted to be on the girls basketball team due to the fact that most of them preferred to waste their team fan-girling. Apparently, Aomine-kun had found her in the 3rd gym training, thought she was a ghost until Tet-chan had explained her lack of presence, and trained with her in stamina and speed. Aomine-kun had then gone to the Vice-Captain, Akashi Seijuurou, and bet his spot on the 1st stringers of the team. In a match, Tet-chan had proven that she could be an incredible help and Akashi-kun had stepped in, he'd begun teaching her how to be a 'phantom' and she was incredibly helpful on the court - she was so proud of her Magomusume. 

Natsumi smiled because the reason Shin-kun was telling her was because they were going to invite their new friends over for on the weekend so that she and Akihiko could meet them. 

Natsumi, of course, readily agreed to that. 

..........

.........

Natsumi sniggered quietly to herself as she saw Akihiko gape at the impossibly tall first year student with the shaggy, purple hair. Akihiko looked over at her with a scowl and she smirked back at him as he pouted. 

Shin-kun pushed his glasses further up his nose, murmuring, "Ignoring that, this is Tetsumi-chan's grandmother, Kuroko Natsumi and her grandfather - my granduncle - Midorima Akihiko." 

"Eh? Mido-chin is related to Kuro-chin?" the giant asked curiously. 

Tetsumi-chan smiled up at him, "Hai, Murasakibara-kun. Shin-kun's grandfather and mine are brothers. Though he and my grandmother never married."

Natsumi smiled at the boys, "I never wanted to marry, though I wanted a child. Akihiko-kun is a childhood friend who never married either so we did it that way."

They nodded in understanding as the strawberry haired, crimson eyed young man introduced them all, "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, this is Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki. Along with Aomine's friend Momoi Satsuki." 

"It's nice to meet you all. Please take care of my Magomusume."

They smiled, "We will."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi stayed squarely at her Magomusume's side through everyone, she stayed at her side as she sobbed through the loss of her friends. After her Nijimura-senpai graduated Teikou and went to America for his father's treatment; there was no one else who was prepared to fight for them and Teikou continued to push until the Kiseki no Sedai broke down and apart. As the group of children who had once been the best of friends and protectors for one another completely fell apart. 

As Aomine-kun bloomed to his true potential and no longer needed Tet-chan, his shadow. As Shin-kun fell into a depression because of his friends and stayed away from his beloved cousin in his need to keep her safe from his anger at the GoM. As Murasakibara-kun stopped enjoying basketball and grew bored of it all and as Akashi-kun changed completely, which Akihiko had whispered was due to DID - a split, separate personality had taken over and no one cared - as Kise-kun stopped having fun and stopped chasing Aomine-kun.

Natsumi's heart broke as Shin-kun told her why Tet-chan had quit basketball, Akashi had the idea to mock Shige-kun and his team by winning against them, 111-11 and Shige-kun broke. He and his team quit basketball and Shige-kun was scared of them, the GoM, he was scared of their eyes and how they'd lost all love for basketball. 

But Natsumi held back her anger and kept herself in check, as well as Akihiko because he wanted to go on a massacre at Teikou due to all the morons in charge. 

Natsumi waited in anticipation, hoping for the best. 

And then it happened, Tet-chan had a sparkle in her eye. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to go to Seirin High School. I saw them play basketball, Oba-chan. They were smiling and laughing, even though they'd lost. They were having fun."

Natsumi smiled, "Then I'll fill out the form for you, Magomusume."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi held her breath in anticipation.

She smiled in relief. 

She laughed in joy. 

Natsumi could see a sparkle in her Magomusume's eye as she played basketball. With her new light, Kagami, who shined even brighter than Aomine-kun in her opinion, because he made her smile and love basketball again. With her senpai's: Hyuuga; the multi-personality clutch shooter who they loved aggravating because they enjoyed his reactions, Izuki; with his puns so bad they couldn't help but laugh, Mitobe; with his silent support, Tsuchida; with his quiet acceptance and Koganei; with his goofy personality. As well as fellow first years; Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda who happily shouted support with no bitterness from being unable to play most of the time. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi and Akihiko smiled and happily shared everything with Jin, Aiko and Hiroki. 

They told them as Kise-kun returned to his happy-go-lucky self after Seirin beat them. As he returned to his weekly visits so that he could harass Tet-chan into going shopping with him for new clothes. As Kise-kun shyly told them that he'd started a relationship with his Kasamatsu-senpai. 

They told them as Shin-kun settled and eased back into his old ways, as he came forward to truly re-bond with his beloved Tet-chan. To tell her that he'd started a relationship with Takao Kazunari, the hawk-eyed player who loved teasing Shin-kun and delighted with all the baby photos and stories. 

As Aomine-kun returned and started a bizarre flirtation with Kagami, who was simultaneously intrigued and freaked out. And Natsumi laughed as Tet-chan exasperatedly told her about it all and they made bets together while Akihiko complained about how bizarre they were. 

Natsumi told them of how Murasakibara-kun had returned to normal - somewhat - as well, and how Kagami's friend, Himuro Tatsuya, went out of his way to get Murasakibara-kun all of his favourite snacks just so he could confess to him. And they laughed as Murasakibara-kun stunned his basketball team by putting down his snacks for an hour to play a proper game to show Himuro-kun how serious he was about their relationship. 

And Natsumi all but cackled as she told her distraught son, Hiroki, that Tet-chan was being perused by Hanamiya Makoto-kun, who she'd yelled and screamed about into her phone to her father because, 'HE'S SUCH AN ASS, TOU-CHAN! I HATE HIM, OH MY GOD, WHO PLAYS BASKETBALL LIKE THAT?! I'M GONNA KILL HIM, I SWEAR I WILL!' 

Hiroki had despaired as Makoto-kun apparently came as a package deal, alongside his team, Kirisaki Daiichi who were all a bunch of flirts with his daughter and 'oh my god, why?!' he'd wailed as Akihiko laughed at him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsumi had helped Hiroki plan his return home, so that he could watch the Winter Cup where Tet-chan and Seirin were playing against Akashi-kun and Rakuzan. 

Natsumi smiled as she kept it a secret from Tet-chan with Shin-kun's and Akihiko's help. The day before Tet-chan and her team were to go head-to-head with Rakuzan, Makoto-kun arrived to whisk her away for a surprise date. 

Such a surprisingly, sweet boy. 

............

Natsumi screamed and cheered, at 66 years old, with her childhood friend, 67 year old Akihiko who was the father of her child, as their sweet Magomusume won against Rakuzan. 

At 66 years old, Natsumi laughed with tears running down her weathered cheeks as her beloved son, 46 year old Hiroki, met up with his daughter to her delight. As her Magomusume beamed so bright and happy and raced across the court with an ecstatic cry of, "TOU-CHAN!" as she threw herself into his arms.

And Natsumi smiled as she accepted Akashi-kun back into their family, alongside his team mates who smiled happily at her, for accepting their Sei-chan and themselves so easily. 

And Natsumi smiled as she watched her Magomusume with her new friends and her returned old friends, as they all bonded. 

As Shige-kun returned and despite being so timid, told Makoto-kun that he'd happily hold him down for Akashi-kun to carve up if he hurt Tet-chan. 

Natsumi smiled as her family came together once more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 years later, at 72 years old, Natsumi had the greatest gift of all handed to her as she entered the hospital room and sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed; 3 years after Makoto-kun and Tetsumi-chan had married at 19/20 years old respectively. 

The greatest gift to her was when Makoto-kun smiled at her and gestured to Tetsumi-chan who leaned tiredly against his chest. In her arms was a small bundle with a tiny being inside, and she was reminded of 22 years ago when her son showed her, her Magomusume. She was reminded of 52 years ago when Akihiko (who was beside her) handed her their son, Hiroki. 

To Natsumi, her Magomusume had never looked so beautiful as she did with her hair plastered to her face in a sweaty mess. With her own baby cradled so lovingly in her arms. 

Makoto-kun got up from the bed and walked over, laying the small bundle into Natsumi's arms as he murmured, "Meet your Himago, Oba-chan. His name is Hanamiya Natsuki - for both you and Akihiko, as well as Hiroki." 

Natsumi smiled tearfully, "Magomusume, thank you so much!"

Tetsumi-chan smiled tiredly and said nothing as she leaned back against her husband, Makoto-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> Oba-chan = Grandma  
> Oji-chan = Grandpa  
> Magomusume = Granddaughter  
> Himago = Great-Grandson  
> Akihiko = Bright Boy  
> Natsumi = Beautiful Summer  
> Natsuki = Summer Moon (approx.)  
> Hiroki = Bright Tree
> 
> (BTW, Natsumi's 2nd 'child' is actually referring to Jin, Midorima's father. She helped to raise him after his mother died; though it's not mentioned as it's not important to the story.)


End file.
